Nightmares and Daydreams
by when-the-fandoms-attacked
Summary: -Short Story- After the eleventh recurring nightmare, the daydreams kick in. When young Anakin Skywalker's nightmares start reoccurring in his day to day whereabouts, nothing can be good from that. A short trip to Alderon transforms into a trip Anakin wishes he could forget. Daydreams start distracting him. Not a fun time.


**So this'll probably be a short story, most likely under 10,000 words... (Shorter than my other work)  
Anyhow, hope you like it! More chapters to come!**

**BTW: Anakin's like 13, 14 years old in this :3**

It's dark. Young Anakin Skywalker finds himself in an unknown area. He looks around, finding nothing but blackness. Suddenly, a red, long cylindrical light appears in the distance, which is easily recognized as the weapon of choice for the Jedi. This is also the counterpart of the Jedi, the Sith's, choice for a weapon. As it comes closer, the bright glowing of the saber illuminated the wielder's face slightly, though it's covered by a black cloak. What remains recognizable is a deformed, wrinkled face. The room becomes dark again as the saber is deactivated. Now less tense with the blade off, young Skywalker finds his own saber. Weilding his own lightsaber, he tries to ignite it, but the light part, the dangerous, lethal part, has been cut off, so it is now useless. The Sith raises the red saber, turns it back on. The boy's vocal chords scream in terror, yet no sound escapes his lips. The boy was sliced in two, and the evil man cuts the poor young Padawan into pieces. Pain engulfs his body, but it thankfully only lasts moments. The next instant, Anakin's mind was back on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple, waiting for his next mission with his master. As his memory flowed back through him, Anakin shuts off his fragile bond with his caring master.

This was the tenth. No eleventh. He counted how many times this dream reoccured, resulting in terrible nights.

The next night he couldn't take it. He was so tired. Anakin even thought that his master might even be getting suspicious. He crawled into bed that night, hoping that since he was so dreadfully tired that he'd be able to sleep. Unfortunately this was not the case. The same dream reoccured yet again. This time, he woke up screaming. He got so hung up on this dream, replaying it over and over. A knock bounced on the door.

"Anakin? What's wrong? I heard you from the other room. Are you alright?" called the familiar voice of his Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin did not respond to this question, as he did not know how to answer.

"Anakin, are you in there? I'm coming in." Anakin heard a beeping of the data pad unlocking his door. With a click of the lock, his master entered the dark room, a look of deep concern resting upon his face.

"Anakin, why didn't you-" His voice died as he saw the saddened face of his Padawan. "Anakin, what happened? Was it a nightmare of some sort?" Anakin still couldn't hack up any courage to talk, so he simply nodded.

"Anakin, please say something." His voice was sprinkled with a bit of desperatism. Obi Wan felt Anakin's forehead, engulfed in a cold sweat, but no fever was among them.

"I'm sorry, Master... I, I didn't mean to wake you or anything... Disturb you..." Anakin said softly.

"You did no such thing, my very young apprentice." Obi Wan sat down on Anakin's soft bed and pressed against his chest to make him lie down. Pulling the covers back over his young Padawan, he spotted a tear shedding from Anakin's eye.

"Anakin, its alright, shh... There's nothing to be afraid of now. It was simply a dream. Calm down." Anakin remained as silent as possible. Soon enough, Obi Wan left him.

The next morning, Anakin felt even more stressed than usual. He could hardely focus on his day to day activities and whereabouts. Even in these conditions, he forced himself to stay awake and active. His master would become suspicious. Luckily, he pulled through and his master did not bring up anything from the night before. After lightsaber practice with Master Yoda that afternoon, Anakin went back to his quarters, and attempted to meditate, to push away all those terrible thoughts and dreams.

Interupting him, Obi Wan came in softly. He quickly turned around, trying not to disturb him, but failed.

"It's alright, Master. What is it?" Anakin called, in a low voice.

"Oh, it can wait, my young apprentice."

"Its fine, Master. What is it?"

"Well, Master Yoda assigned us a mission to escort some people around on Alderon. I didn't get much detail, nor do I know why the planet of choice is Alderon."

"Okay, Master."

"I don't think it's a very big mission, but it's still a mission, I suppose."

"Yes, Master." Obi Wan left his padawan alone in his quarters. Soon, realizing he could no longer concentrate, Anakin left his room and sat down in the living area with his master.

"Hello, Anakin. Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Erm... Uh, yeah, Master. I'm okay. Just tired, I guess." Obi Wan let the subject as it was, to much relief on Anakin's part.

Together, Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi left for Alderon the next afternoon, expecting it to be a short mission, of course. They sat in the kitchen, across from one another, as an anonymous pilot was driving them, appointed by Master Mace Windu.

"So, my very young apprentice, how about a bit of lightsaber practice, since we're just sitting here?" Obi Wan asked, making conversation. Anakin, on the other hand, was _not _up for doing anything. He felt a bit woozy, even. But with as little hesitation he could gather, Anakin accepted.

"I suppose, Master." He tried to hide his sickness. Quickly, Obi Wan moved some furniture out of harm's way, and instructed his Padawan to wield his weapon as he went to get the training droid. In his absence, Anakin gathered as much strength as he could, though it was quite minimal. Returning, Obi Wan turned it on, and Anakin used the remaining he could attain to and stood in a fighting position. For the first couple of shots, he was able to block them, but only merely. In Obi Wan's eyes at the moment, he seemed to be a little lazy, of course. With one shot, Anakin was able to regain himself, but a second seemed almost fatal. With the second shot that hit him, Anakin's knees simply gave out completely, and he collapsed on his hands and knees on the cold floor of the ship. Anakin's master was at his side instantaneously.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" At first, Obi Wan did not realize that Anakin wasn't being lazy. Then, a second later, his mind clicked.

"Sorry, Master. I'm just a little tired." Although unconvinced, with Anakin back on his feet, the training session continues. A few moments afterwards, Anakin's foggy mind drifted into a daydream, against his will. The training droid stings him once more, and Obi Wan's young padawan completely collapses backwards, unconscious. Obi Wan's eyes stretch wide open as he holds his apprentice in his arms, confused and scared for him.

"Oh, Anakin. What's happened, little one?" He said this blankly into the air. Feeling his head, he felt him sweating, with a fever for sure. Trying to manipulate the force, he almost was successful in waking up Anakin, but sure enough, he did not wake. Obi Wan picked up Anakin, bringing him into the ship's infirmary. After checking his temperature, (103 degrees F!), Obi Wan placed a cool cloth on Anakin's forehead in an attempt in bring down his Padawan's temperature. The only thing that Obi Wan could do now was to wait for his poor apprentice to awaken. For he had no idea what had happened, nor when Anakin would wake.


End file.
